


Sleeping Draught

by bardic_inspiration



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, avi and magnus are gryffindor, johann is ravenclaw, lucretia is also here and so is garfield but only for like half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardic_inspiration/pseuds/bardic_inspiration
Summary: An accident in Potions leaves Johann in the hospital wing.
Relationships: Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sleeping Draught

Avi and Magnus trekked back up to the castle from the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand, scarlet and gold robes billowing out behind them in the wind. Gray clouds were gathering in the sky and a few raindrops started to fall, but the two had luckily already finished their impromptu practice.

The team hadn’t been scheduled to practice that afternoon, but with the Ravenclaw match coming up in just two days, Avi had finally grown so restless that he dragged Magnus out to the pitch with him for an hour. Gryffindor was all lined up to win the Quidditch Cup this year and while Avi was sympathetic toward Ravenclaw for… well, personal reasons, nothing was getting in the way of this match.

“You did awesome, we’ve got this match in the bag,” Magnus said, giving Avi a fist bump as the two reached the front doors of Hogwarts.

“Thanks,” Avi said, holding the door open for Magnus before walking into the warm entrance hall. “You were great too, I almost feel bad for Ravenclaw. They won’t know what hit them.”

“Not until they wake up in the infirmary!” Magnus exclaimed, punching his fist in the air excitedly. Avi laughed as the two walked past the Great Hall. Students were already beginning to head in for dinner.

“That’s the spirit. I’m gonna head down to meet Johann, he should be getting out of Potions any minute now,” Avi explained. “Can you take my broom back up to-”

Avi and Magnus halted as a girl broke from the crowd of students filing into the Great Hall and ran up to the pair, panting. She had dark brown skin and curly white hair- Lucretia.

“I was just coming to get you!” she said, straightening her back and looking Avi in the eyes. “I don’t know what happened, but I just saw Professor Garfield taking Johann to the hospital wing-”

“What happened?!” Avi yelled, ignoring the looks that were thrown his way. He shoved his broom into Magnus’s hands. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t know, but he was unconscious,” Lucretia replied, tugging nervously at the sleeves of her cloak. “I didn’t see much else, I came straight down here to look for y-”

Avi didn’t wait for her to finish. He turned to his left and took off up the stairs to the second floor, pushing through the crowd, earning himself a glare when he nearly mowed over Lucas Miller. He made a mental note to apologize later, then heard Lucretia just behind him.

“Sorry, emergency!” she called as she followed after him. Avi kept pressing forward through the mass of students, taking a hard right once he broke free. His footsteps, along with Lucretia’s just behind him, echoed down the hall. The two earned curious glances from the enchanted paintings as they ran.

Thoughts were racing through Avi’s head as he ran- what if Johann had gotten hit with a spell? A bad potion? Was he sick?

_What if he wasn’t going to be okay?_

Avi’s throat threatened to close up at the thought, but he forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Up there!” Lucretia gasped from behind him. Avi looked up, and sure enough, Professor Garfield was ahead of them, briskly walking down the hall. Easily the most curious of the Hogwarts staff, the Potions master was never seen without gloves and a long, hooded cloak that covered his face. Nobody was sure if he was just weird, or was maybe an Animagus, but Magnus swore up and down that he saw a tail flicking from his cloak once.

Garfield’s arm was outstretched, holding his wand to levitate a limp body next to him horizontally. Johann.

Avi sped up, ignoring the protests from his muscles, which had already been sore after Quidditch practice. His heart sank as he got a closer look at his boyfriend.

The Ravenclaw was completely limp. His eyes were closed and his dark hair hung in his face, and other than the levitation spell Garfield had on him, he was completely still. For one gut-wrenching moment, Avi couldn’t tell if he was breathing, but he saw Johann’s chest rising and falling painfully slowly.

“Johann?” Avi gasped as he slowed to match Garfield’s pace. Garfield jumped a bit at his quick appearance and Johann faltered in the air for a second as the professor’s concentration faltered, but he quickly rose back up to his previous height.

“Watch it, kid! You don’t want me to drop him, do you?” Garfield asked in his (slightly unnerving) singsong voice. Lucretia caught up to Avi, slowing her pace too, panting.

“What happened?” Avi demanded, looking over Johann’s face. He didn’t look hurt. He looked like he could be asleep.

“The dummies behind him really messed up their sleeping draught!” Garfield responded lightly. “It went kaboom! Johann here is stationed right in front of them and they didn’t think to warn him to move! That’s what I get for putting Slytherin twins together, I suppose!”

“Edward and Lydia?” Lucretia deadpanned. Garfield nodded, and Avi scowled as his worry temporarily gave way to anger.

“Those two better not show their faces around me,” he mumbled, looking back down at Johann. “So, he’s just asleep? For how long?”

“Who knows!” Garfield exclaimed. “Could one of you get the door, please?”

Avi glanced up and saw they were approaching the infirmary doors. Lucretia hurried forward and pulled them open so Garfield could guide Johann in, with Avi staying at the Ravenclaw’s side.

“What do you mean ‘who knows’? You’re the Potions professor, aren’t you? How can you not know?!” Avi asked, wringing his hands as Garfield lowered his wand, setting Johann down on one of the hospital beds that lined the walls of the infirmary. They were all empty- a rarity that was now disrupted by yet another magical incident.

“Highchurch!” Garfield called before turning back to look at Avi (Avi assumed Garfield was looking at him. He couldn’t actually see any eyes from the shadows of his hood). “You’re good at potions, Avi, you know it’s hard to tell the effects of a potion gone wrong. Especially when it’s something as touchy as sleep!”

“Yeah, I know,” Avi sighed, curling his fingers into fists. He felt his fingernails pressing into his palms even through his Quidditch gloves.

“What’s all the commotion? I was just about to head to dinner!” a voice behind Avi exclaimed. Merle Highchurch, Hogwarts’ resident nurse, walked into the infirmary from a side door, stretching out his arms. He was an older, short man with a beard and glasses, and his right arm was mostly made of wood. Lucretia stepped aside to let him get closer to Johann, but Avi stayed at his side.

“We had a little incident in class!” Garfield explained, folding his hands behind his back. “Mr. Johann here fell prey to a poorly made sleep draught! I have no clue what was in it to make it react the way it did but none of my antidotes did a thing.”

At this, Avi’s eyes grew wide, and he instinctively grabbed one of Johann’s hands.

“Ooh, sleeping draughts are always fun!” Merle noted, pulling a stool up to the side of the bed opposite to Avi and climbing up it, looking Johann over. “What exactly happened?”

“The potion exploded!” Garfield replied cheerfully, and Avi shot him a glare.

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be evidence of injury due to the blast,” Merle said, picking up Johann’s wrist and feeling his pulse. “But his pulse is real low. With that and the rate of his breathing, I wouldn’t plan on him waking up any time today. You said none of your antidotes worked?”

“Not a single one! You know how potions can get,” Garfield said with a shrug. “I trust he’s in good hands, I’m ready for dinner!”

And with that, Garfield waved his cloak, and in a puff of smoke, he vanished. Merle scowled and waved the smoke away.

“He creeps me out,” he noted, turning to Avi and Lucretia. “But unfortunately, he’s right, potions can be real finicky. I can try a couple things to speed it along, but we probably just have to let it run its course.”

“But you have no idea what its course is!” Avi exclaimed. “What if it’s a month? Two? What if- what if he doesn’t-?”

Avi stopped, biting his lip and looking down at Johann’s face. Lucretia silently rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, kid,” Merle said, his voice softening. “You’re putting too much faith into you students. You’re not good enough to screw up so bad to make something like this permanent. He’ll wake up, you can count on that.”

Avi nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Now, you two should head to dinner,” Merle said, hopping down from the stool and waving his wand. A few bottles began to fly forth from his office. “He’ll definitely wake up, but there’s no way it’ll be tonight.”

Avi’s immediate reaction was to protest, but just as he opened his mouth, his stomach growled. He winced, then glanced down at his clothes. His practice uniform had dirt stains all over it, and there was some grass on the floor that probably came from him, too. But the thought of leaving Johann alone here…

“How about you go change, and I’ll get some dinner up to you?” Lucretia suggested. “That way you can some right back down here.”

Avi nodded, finally letting go of Johann’s hand.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling at Lucretia. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Go ahead,” Merle said, looking through the bottles he had summoned and beginning to mix a few. “Johann obviously can’t eat like this, and we don’t want him wasting away, so I’ll work on some stuff to keep him sustained. If it’ll make you feel better, you can spend as much time in here as you want.”

“Thank you,” Avi said, giving Johann one last glance before turning away and walking out of the hospital wing with Lucretia. The two split up, Lucretia going back downstairs to the Great Hall and Avi heading up the moving staircases to the Gryffindor common room. He kept his gaze on the stairs in front of him, trying not to think about Johann laying there in the infirmary, unmoving, looking so _still._

After giving the password to enter the common room (“voidfish”), Avi hurried up to his room. It was admittedly a bit of a mess. No matter how neat he tried to keep it, there were always stray papers all over, ranging from arithmancy work to notes about Portkeys.There were a few mechanical pencils on his bed, a sign of his fascination with Muggle technologies. He smiled faintly as he thought about how much Johann hated the plastic pencils, much preferring quills and ink.

Avi quickly changed out of his Quidditch uniform into pants and a sweater, folding up his school robes and carrying them with him back to the infirmary, along with his school supplies for tomorrow. He had a feeling he would end up spending the night there, and as much as he would love to just stay there all day tomorrow, he couldn’t risk giving any reasons for him to have to sit out the Quidditch match. If Johann woke up and found out that Avi missed a match because he was doting in the hospital wing, Avi would never hear the end of it.

By the time Avi returned to the hospital wing, Merle was sitting in a chair next to Johann, a book propped open in his lap. Avi could make out a couple pictures of plants.

When he saw Avi, Merle perked up and shut the book, getting to his feet.

“Just in time! I’ve gotta eat, too, you good to keep an eye on him while I go down to the Great Hall?”

Avi nodded, setting his clothes on a table next to Johann’s bed. There was a chair already there waiting for him- he assumed that was Merle’s doing, even if the nurse wouldn’t admit it. Avi sat down, scooting the chair as close to Johann’s bed as he could.

“Good! I’ll be back in a bit, come get me if you need anything!” Merle said, waving farewell to Avi and heading out of the infirmary. As he did, a tall boy walked through, balancing two plates on one arm and holding a goblet in his other hand.

“Hello!” Magnus greeted Merle as the nurse left. Magnus perked up when he saw Avi, a grin growing on his face. “Avi!”

“Hey, Magnus,” Avi replied, smiling genuinely. It was hard to be too worried with Magnus around. “Lucretia sent you?”

“Yep! I wanted to come make sure you’re okay. And that you actually eat,” Magnus admitted. He set the two plates (filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, just about everything, as well as a piece of some sort of cake) and the goblet (pumpkin juice) on the table next to Avi. When Magnus saw Johann, his smile wavered and he sighed.

Johann was still completely still, his chest slowly rising and falling under a blanket Merle must have gotten him. Magnus sat down on the next hospital bed over, grabbing a carrot from Avi’s plate.

“Lucretia said it was a sleeping draught?”

Avi nodded, picking at his food. “Yeah. It went wrong, but since nobody knows _how_ , they don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

“Doesn’t he always stay up too late working on music?” Magnus asked. “Look at it this way, at least now he’s getting a good amount of sleep!”

Avi couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He nodded, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted, looking at Johann with a smile on his face. “Maybe after this, he’ll clean up his sleep schedule.

“Speaking of sleep schedule, I totally support you staying with him, but make sure you aren’t up all night,” Magnus said, nodding toward Avi’s clothes. “I’m gonna head back down to the Great Hall. Killian, Klarg, and I are gonna have an arm wrestling tournament!”

“My bet’s on you,” Avi laughed, giving Magnus a thumbs-up. “And don’t worry, I’ll get sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the dinner.”

“No problem!” Magnus said, getting up and stealing one last carrot from Avi’s plate. “If you need anything, come get me!”

“Will do,” Avi promised, smiling as Magnus left. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and turned back to Johann. “He’s right, you _do_ need to sleep more.”

After dinner, Avi read a bit from his arithmancy book under wandlight, even though he knew very well that he was prepared for tomorrow’s test. He found himself humming along to the melody that Johann had played for him on the violin just this morning as he worked. Merle periodically came in to check on Johann, making a note of his pulse and breathing and letting Avi know that there hadn’t been any changes. Eventually, Avi gave up on his schoolwork, stacking his books on the bedside table and settling into the hospital bed next to Johann’s, staring across the gap at his boyfriend.

“Good night,” he said quietly, raising his illuminated wand. “ _Nox_.”

\---

Avi sighed and opened his eyes, looking around the dark hospital wing with confusion for a moment before he remembered why he wasn’t in his dorm. A single candle flickered at the door to keep the room from being pitch black. Avi watched the flame for a few moments, drowsy before his thoughts gathered enough for him to know he should check on Johann. He rolled over, looking past the pile of his belongings on the bedside table to where Johann laid.

It took Avi a few seconds to process that Johann was not laying completely still, but was instead twisting around a bit under his blankets, and his breathing was faster than it had been before.

“Johann?” Avi whispered, quickly sitting up and pushing his blanket away, hurrying over to Johann’s side. “Are you awake?”

There was no response. Johann didn’t make a sound, but his arms kept moving a bit, and his brows were slightly furrowed. Avi sighed and rubbed at his eyes. A sleeping draught was _supposed_ to induce a dreamless sleep, but it also wasn’t supposed to hold its victims indefinitely. Avi sat down in his chair and set a hand on Johann’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” he whispered, frowning as Johann’s state didn’t change. If the draught was keeping him asleep, then he was stuck in a dream he couldn’t wake up from. “I’m here, Johann. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m here. Don’t worry, you’re gonna wake up soon.”

Avi kept it up, quietly talking to Johann about how he was sure Johann would be back at it by the end of the weekend, and how even though Johann’s house was Ravenclaw, Avi wouldn’t be holding anything back in the Quidditch match, and he already couldn’t wait to hear more of Johann’s music.

Eventually, Johann’s sleep turned less fitful, and he was still again. His breathing was slow and even, and his face looked more relaxed. Avi yawned and got to his feet, stretching out his back. He definitely couldn’t sleep in that chair for the rest of the night. He picked up the chair and set it at the foot of Johann’s bed, then grabbed his wand.

“ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,” he whispered, pointing at the bedside table. It rose a foot in the air, and Avi carefully pushed it to the foot of Johann’s bed as well, nearly knocking over his pile of books but managing to move it without making too much noise. He obviously didn’t have to worry about waking Johann up, but he definitely didn’t want to bother Merle.

Next, he carefully wheeled his hospital bed closer to Johann’s. He still left a gap- there was no way he was letting Johann steal his blankets, sleep potion or not- but he felt better being closer to him. Avi crawled back into bed, and while his head was spinning with thoughts, he soon fell back asleep.

\---

“Rise and shine!”

Avi practically fell out of the hospital bed at the sound of Magnus’s voice. He quickly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Magnus, what are you doing here?” he asked, sitting up and looking around. Sunlight was shining in through the windows, and Magnus was standing next to his bed, already in his robes for the day and holding a plate out to Avi. It had some scrambled eggs, ham, and a few pieces of toast.

“Breakfast! You gotta eat,” Magnus said. Avi laughed, gratefully taking the plate.

“Thanks, man. Sorry you keep having to bring food, I was planning on getting my own breakfast, but I guess I slept in a bit,” Avi said. He turned to his left, looking over at Johann. The Ravenclaw was still asleep, and it didn’t look like he had moved at all.

“Don’t worry about it! How’s Johann doing?”

Avi shrugged and began to tell Magnus that he honestly had no idea when Merle walked in from his office, not hesitating to steal a piece of Avi’s toast as he walked by.

“Hey!” Avi said, standing a making a point to hold the plate out of the short man’s reach.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, I’m stretching rules to let you stay in here, I can steal toast if I want,” Merle replied. Avi shrugged and rolled his eyes in response. “Anyways, Johann hasn’t changed much since yesterday. Though I’m curious as to what happened here,” Merle noted, nodding over to the chair and bedside table that Avi had moved to the foot of Johann’s bed.

“Oh, yeah. I kinda did some rearranging?” Avi replied, taking a bite of ham. “I woke up in the middle of the night and Johann was dreaming, but it didn’t seem good, so I stayed over with him until he calmed down, but I just wanted to be closer to him in case it happened again.”

Merle frowned and got up on his stool, crossing his arms and looking Johann over.

“You said he was dreaming? People don’t usually dream when they have a sleeping draught.”

“So is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Magnus asked.

“Could be either. It could be a sign he’s starting to slip out of an induced sleep and into something more natural. Or it could just go to show that we don’t know what we’re dealing with,” Merle replied with a shrug. Avi tensed up and Merle quickly waved his hands in the air, backtracking. “Which I doubt! Remember what I said, you kids aren’t powerful enough to screw up too bad! I told you he’d be fine, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Avi said, forcing his shoulders to relax. He knew he was worrying too much- as hectic as it could be at Hogwarts, the chances of someone actually dying (or being permanently trapped in a potion-induced sleep) were slim. Johann would be fine.

“So, I don’t know if this is insensitive or not, but I gotta ask so we can prepare if we have to. Are you up for Quidditch practice tonight?” Magnus asked once Avi finished his breakfast.

Avi smiled. He knew Magnus was as on edge about tomorrow’s game as anyone but he also didn’t want to make Avi think he didn’t care about Johann. It was an unstoppable force of his love for Quidditch meeting the immovable object of how much he cared about his friends’ feelings.

“Yeah, I think I am,” Avi replied honestly. “I’m just going to be sitting here all evening staring at the ceiling if I don’t go. Besides, Johann might be a Ravenclaw, but he’s seen how much time I’ve been putting into this season, he wants us to win the Quidditch Cup almost as much as I do.”

“If you change your mind just let me know,” Magnus said, glancing over at Johann. “I don’t want you saying you’re good and then getting waxed by a Bludger.”

“You’re talking to Gryffindor’s best Chaser. I won’t get waxed by a Bludger,” Avi promised.

\---

“Are you _kidding me_?” Avi yelled, looking around wildly for any sign of the other Chasers, or the Quaffle, or the Bludger, or even the Snitch at this point. They were five minutes into practice and the weather had gone from a little gray to a torrential downpour. It was a good thing their goggles were enchanted to expel raindrops, otherwise Avi would have been completely blind, but it still wasn’t ideal.

“Hey, remember when I asked if you wanted to go to practice earlier today?” Magnus called over the rain and wind, flying up next to Avi, looking around warily for other players or any of the balls. They were using the practice gear, but it was still no fun to get hit by a Bludger, practice one or not.

“I regret saying yes!” Avi replied, and he felt a little guilty that he actually did. He could handle crappy weather (it wasn’t fun, but it was just part of the game). But throughout all of his classes, his mind kept wandering back to Johann. Merle said that once Johann was asleep for twenty-four hours, the school had to contact his parents. What if they took him from Hogwarts and Avi wouldn’t be able to see him?

“Heads up!” a voice called, and Avi focused back on the Quidditch pitch, diving down on his broom and chasing after the voice. One of the other Chasers (he honestly couldn’t tell who it was at this point) had the Quaffle. There weren’t enough players to practice with a full two teams, but the three starting Chasers and their one backup had split up into two teams to do their best to simulate a match.

One of the opposing Chasers was gaining on Avi’s partner, getting dangerously close. Avi gritted his teeth and ignored the raindrops pelting his face as he sped up, riding side-to-side with his Chaser, who tossed him the Quaffle just as the opposing Chaser lunged forward and sent the two spiraling down. Avi rose farther into the air, and sighed with relief as he could feel the strength of the rain lessen as the worst of the storm passed by.

From his high vantage point, and with the rain lightening up, he suddenly had a pretty clear view of the castle, nearly every window lit with soft yellow light. His stomach churned a bit as he easily found where the infirmary was. Just in front of one of those windows was Johann. Should Avi have skipped practice? What if Johann woke up and Avi wasn’t there? What if-

“ _Avi_!”

Avi’s instincts kicked in, and he reacted before it even processed that the Bludger was heading straight for him. He ducked down and rolled out of the way in midair, but with one arm tightly wrapped around the Quaffle, he nearly lost his grip. For a split second as he rolled he was in the air, but he caught his broom with his right hand at the last second and dangled from it in midair.

“Over here!” the other Chaser called, and Avi tossed them the Quaffle. From the corner of his eye, Avi saw Magnus fly up next to him, bat at the ready, and hit the Bludger away instead of letting it get a second shot at Avi.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked once he was sure the Bludger was away, grabbing Avi’s other hand and helping him pull himself back onto his broom.

“Yeah,” Avi panted, brushing his hair from his face. He took a few more deep breaths before nodding back to the rest of the players. “C’mon, let’s go.”

\---

Avi pretended like he didn’t know Magnus was going to talk to him after practice. The rest of the team had already filed out of the supply room after quickly going over the game plan for tomorrow’s match, eager to head back up to the warm, dry castle for dinner. Avi was keeping himself busy by taking his time packing up his practice robes while Magnus leaned against the doorframe.

_Maybe he’ll just let it go,_ Avi thought when he finally gave up on trying to look like he was doing something, heading for the doorway. But sure enough, Magnus cleared his throat.

“What happened to you being okay to play?” he asked, and Avi sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“Look, it was pouring rain, I can’t be perfect on dodging Bludgers all the time,” he replied. “It’s supposed to be clear tomorrow, things’ll go great!”

“Mhm,” Magnus hummed, definitely not believing Avi. “Look, Avi, I know you’re worried, but-”

“Do you, though?” Avi snapped. “Because everyone else is being surprisingly calm about this whole thing and I really don’t get it.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, and Avi felt bad for snapping, but he just kept going, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them.

“I feel like I’m the only one worried. Merle’s all chill about everything- well, he usually is I guess, but still- and everyone else today has been so relaxed. There’s so many things that could go wrong, like what if Johann’s parents take him out of school and I can’t see him? Or what if he does wake up and I’m not there and he gets mad at me? Magnus, what if he doesn’t wake up? Why is no one else thinking about all of this?”

“Because Johann isn’t everyone else’s boyfriend. I get it, Avi, you care about him so you’re scared for him. There’s nothing wrong with that. But you have to be able to step away. You’re making yourself think that this is worse than it actually is.”

“What, like you wouldn’t be acting the same way if it was Julia?” Avi retorted. Magnus paused, the nodded.

“I’d definitely be acting the same way. Which is why…” he rested a hand on Avi’s shoulder. “I really hope one of my friends would be able to talk to me and get me to stop freaking out. If Johann’s parents decide he’d be better off at a hospital, there’s no reason why you wouldn’t be able to see him, they love you!”

Avi sighed and nodded. He had gone over to Johann’s over summer break and had probably the best reception he could ever hope for. They had even remembered he liked Muggle technology and made sure to show him their phones.

“And does Johann really seem like the kind of guy who would be made at you if you weren’t immediately there when he woke up?” Magnus continued.

“No,” Avi replied immediately, and as soon as he said it, he realized how silly it was of him to even think about it in the first place.

“Right. And Avi, this wasn’t a Draught of Living Death. I know the potion was messed up and that makes it hard to know what the exact effects will be, but I know that you know that there’s almost no chance that this is permanent. You’re almost as good at potions as you are with your weird math.”

Avi laughed, and felt part of him relax that he hadn’t even realized was so tense. He did know all that stuff, but hearing it from someone else, and hearing it out loud, finally solidified it.

This wasn’t ideal, but it was going to be fine.

“Thanks, Magnus,” Avi said, running his hands through his hair. “I didn’t realize how much I’ve been psyching myself out. You’re right.”

“I know I am!” Magnus replied cheerfully, holding his arms out. “Now bring it in!”

Avi smiled and hugged Magnus, which was about as bone-crushing as it usually was, but still appreciated.

“Now, let’s go grab some dinner,” Magnus said, finally releasing Avi. “Do you want me to come eat with you in the infirmary?”

“No, I should eat with the team. It’s the night before a big game. I’ll still sleep up there, though,” Avi added as the two headed outside back to the castle.

“And I totally support that. Just make sure you’re actually getting some sleep.”

“After this practice? You bet.”

\---

That evening was nearly the same as before, but Avi realized that he was already much more relaxed. The sight of Johann in the hospital bed still made his stomach turn, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he woke up. He had taken his time at dinner, chatting with his teammates and only being told off once for flicking food over the Hufflepuffs’ heads and onto the Ravenclaws (in his defense, the Ravenclaws had retaliated without hesitation).

Once he was done with dinner, Avi made his way to the infirmary, where Merle was humming to himself as he sorted through supply cabinets.

“Any changes?” Avi asked, heading over to Johann’s bed and pulling up a chair.

“No, sorry, kid,” Merle replied, pausing and glancing over at Johann and Avi. “Though that’s not half bad in itself. At least he isn’t getting worse.”

“Right,” Avi said, nodding as he sat down. “I’m good to keep an eye on him if you want to go grab dinner.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Merle replied, shutting the cabinets. “Same as yesterday, get me if somethin’ happens!”

Avi nodded, and once Merle shut the doors, he turned to Johann.

“So Magnus had to help me calm down after practice,” he said, a faint smile on his face. “I’m usually the one telling you to worry, and you’re usually telling me how I’m good at staying calm. I guess the exception is when I’m worrying about you.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, slumping down.

“At least we have the game tomorrow, that’ll be nice. Other than the rain at practice today, things looked pretty good. I did almost get knocked off my broom by a Bludger, though. I’m assuming you can’t hear me right now, otherwise you’ll yell at me for that later.”

He talked to Johann for a bit and spent some time reading up on Quidditch plays, even though he knew all of them by heart. Finally he gave up on trying to pass the time and went to bed, already missing his dorm even though it was only his second night on the infirmary beds. He would be more worried about Johann being in the same (rather uncomfortable) bed for so long, but he knew Johann could sleep any time, any place.

Luckily Johann didn’t have the same dream problem, or at least it wasn’t bad enough for Avi to wake up in the middle of the night, because the peace and quiet combined with wear from Quidditch practice kept Avi asleep the entire night. He woke up when rays of sunlight began to shine in through the infirmary windows.

His heart did sink a little when he got up to find still no changes from Johann, but he turned his attention to the upcoming Quidditch match as he quickly changed into his robes to meet the team for breakfast.

Before he left, Avi paused by Johann’s side, taking one of Johann’s hands in his. It had been a long time since he hadn’t had Johann wish him luck before a game.

“I’ll see you this afternoon after the game,” Avi said. “Hopefully after today we’ll be guaranteed a spot in the championship. Wish me luck.”

Johann was, of course, silent in his response. Avi sighed and set Johann’s hand back down, shouldering his bag with his Quidditch gloves and padding and heading down to the Great Hall.

When he got there, the rest of the team was already seated together at the Gryffindor table. Avi gave Magnus a fist bump before sitting down and starting to take his fair share of eggs and toast.

“How’d you sleep?” Magnus asked between bites of bacon.

“Surprisingly well. I’m feeling a lot better today, too. I’m ready to play, for real,” Avi said. Magnus grinned and raised his goblet.

“Then let’s show Ravenclaw who’s boss!” he hollered, earning cheers from the rest of the Gryffindor table and eyerolls from the Ravenclaws. “And please, Avi, let’s not get hit by a Bludger this time.”

\---

Avi paced back and forth at the entrance of the tunnel that led out onto the Quidditch pitch. Sure enough, the weather was clear today; there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the only evidence from the rain was the occasional mud puddle. Any moment now, they’d be given the signal to go out on the pitch, and the game would begin.

He always had pre-game jitters, and they always disappeared the moment he stepped out onto the pitch. But for now, Avi just kept pacing, his grip on his broom tight as he ran through the different strategies for the game, as if he could possibly forget them.

“Chill, we got this,” Magnus said, gently elbowing Avi.

“I know, I just want it to start already,” Avi sighed. “It’s boring to just sit around in here, I just wanna go!”

“Well, can you wait a few more seconds?”

Avi’s heart stuttered and he dropped his broom. The rest of the team fell silent as he turned, eyes wide.

Johann was standing there, in a sweater and his robes and a scarf to combat the autumn chill. Even though he didn’t look completely energized, he had a smile on his face. Avi heard a happy gasp from Magnus, and knew that this was the _only_ situation where it would be okay for a Ravenclaw to be here right now.

“Johann!” was all Avi could manage before the two both laughed and rushed in to meet each other for a hug. The Gryffindor team was cheering behind them, causing both Johann and Avi to burst out laughing.

Avi pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on Johann’s arms, beaming.

“You’re awake!” he managed between laughs.

“I had to come wish you luck,” Johann replied. “Even though you’re about to kick the crap out of my house.”

“You bet!” Magnus hollered in the background.

“And Merle told me that you spent both nights in the infirmary with me,” Johann added, and gods, just seeing his smile was making Avi feel the happiest he had felt in a while. “Thanks. I hope you weren’t freaking out?”

“He was!” Magnus called, and Johann rolled his eyes.

“I kinda was, but Magnus helped. I’m just so glad you’re okay now,” Avi said, pulling Johann in for another hug.

“Me too. We’ll catch up after the game, okay?” Johann said, having to go up a little bit on his tiptoes to kiss Avi on the cheek. Avi’s face flushed, and before he could respond, a loud whistle sounded from outside. It was game time. Johann smiled and started to walk away.

“Wait- hold on, you pass out on me for two days and I don’t get a real kiss?” Avi exclaimed, hurriedly picking up his broom. Johann laughed and shrugged.

“You can get one after you win!” he called over his shoulder, giving Avi a wave.

Avi groaned and turned to face the rest of the team, who was facing him with grins and knowling looks.

“Well, you heard him,” Magnus exclaimed, raising his fist in the air. “Let’s win this one for Avi!”


End file.
